


Arts & Crafts

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re undercover on a hunt, and Cas notices something about Dean he’s never realized before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts & Crafts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Rose!

Castiel didn't notice it at first. Why would he? They were undercover, which was something he was more excited about than he cared to admit.

After becoming human, Cas didn't find many pleasures in life. Life was hard and sometimes downright scary without his grace to back him up. Interacting with other humans was more difficult too because he couldn't read them. He'd relied on his grace much more than he thought he had.

That's what he told himself when it finally dawned on him that Dean's breath caught in his chest every time Cas muttered a quick "that's good" or "you're doing so well" when he walked by his assigned partner for the nature collage.

Nobody actually won anything, but when the instructor saw their collages, he called for a round of applause, and the way Dean leaned into Cas as Cas whispered a soft "I think yours was best" did something to Cas' chest. Something he wasn't expecting.

Later that night when they sat down to eat group-style in the cafeteria, Dean eyeing up a couple in the corner he thought looked suspicious, Cas ran a finger over the back of Dean's hand and gave him a smile.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, turning to not-quite-scowl at Cas.

"I'm having a good time," Cas said.

Dean, obviously a little uncomfortable with the attention, shoved a French fry into Cas' mouth and laughed when Cas pulled a face at him.

*

They were close to finding out who was selling the bones from the graveyard conveniently located across the street from the rec center, but Cas thought it was the Mason couple and Dean still had his eye on the first couple he's seen whispering to each other the first day they were there. The Hollands had been taken off the list almost immediately after Cas had seen them delicately picking lint off each other and grimacing at nonexistent water spots on their dinner glasses, which meant digging up graves wasn't very likely.

"Why don't you make one?" Dean asked, holding up a piece of construction paper and the scissors.

Cas glanced around the room at all the other couples making snowflakes and shrugged. "Okay, but we should both do it instead of taking turns. The object of this weekend is to become closer as a couple."

"We're not a couple," Dean said under his breath for the fiftieth time, but he started cutting up his own snowflake.

It seemed simple enough, which meant it was even more frustrating when Cas' snowflake fell apart before he was even done with it. He'd been watching Dean, which was his only excuse.

Dean, who was concentrating on his snowflake, making tiny cuts everywhere. Precise shapes that were easily crafted by the hands of a man who had spent his entire life using sharp blades. When Dean was done, he held his snowflake up.

"Dean, that's...," Cas whispered, his chest a little tight. "That's beautiful."

Dean snorted as he dropped the snowflake onto the table. "It's just a stupid snowflake. Kids make these in kindergarten."

Cas picked it up, ignoring his own unrecognizable snowflake. Even though the cuts Dean had made weren't all the same shape, they complemented each other. It was delicate, yet still strong enough that waving it through the air didn't make it collapse.

He turned it over, spun it around, and held it up to the fluorescent ceiling lights. It looks pretty no matter where he held it. Finally Cas realized Dean was staring at him and he felt his cheeks flush.

"You can keep it if you want," Dean said, clearing his throat and rearranging the construction paper on the craft table, keeping his hands busy. "If it means _that_ much to you."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said, carefully folding it up and putting it in his breast pocket. He leaned in, putting his right arm behind Dean, close enough nobody but Dean would hear him and whispered, "You're very good with a blade."

Dean's breath caught in his chest and his cheeks flushed just a bit before he chuckled and shoved the mess of cuttings and scissors and stack of construction paper at Cas. "Your turn!"

Cas smiled as Dean picked up the glue and started spinning it on the surface of the table.

*

Dean's eyes were wide. Pretty. So pretty as he tried to look everywhere but at Cas. Cas pressed him against the wall of their shared room at the rec center, hand still moving over Dean's cock as Dean held back whimpers and bit his lip.

He didn't have his grace anymore, but he knew Dean well enough to pick up on the signals, and the look of relief on the man's face when Cas had kissed him on the way back to their room earlier had made the decision for Cas.

Dean's cock was leaking, hard, and the head was red. He'd been hard for a while, Cas teasing him because Dean never was the wham-bam thank you ma'am type.

"So good for me," Cas said, voice low and breath ghosting over Dean's neck as he placed kisses on Dean's skin.

Dean's breath caught in his chest again, and his cock jerked in Cas' hand. He started to reach for Cas, then thought better of it and put his arms at his sides again.

"Following orders," Cas said, looking Dean in the eye. "Good boy."

Dean looked up at him and froze, holding his breath like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You can come for me," Cas said.

Dean whined, his head falling back against the wall as his hips thrust up and forward. Cas let Dean fuck his fist as he kissed over Dean's collarbone.

"Such a good boy," Cas said, lips brushing against the skin of Dean's neck.

Dean's body went stiff, cock jerking as he came, no longer trying to keep his arms at his sides as he grabbed Cas' shoulders and fucked up into Cas' hand, gasping and whimpering his way through his orgasm.

Cas kept going until Dean tried to pull away, then he held his hand up to Dean's lips. "Lick me clean."

Dean moaned, doing as he was told, lips slick with spit and his own jizz, eyes closed and hands trembling as he held onto Cas' shirt.

"You want me to do somethin' about that?" Dean asked as Cas slowly rocked against Dean's leg, giving himself a little stimulation to his very hard cock.

"I'd like to fuck you," Cas said, watching carefully for Dean's reaction and pleased when Dean didn't shy away. "And if you're a really good boy, I'll make you come again later."

Dean chuckled. "I don't know if I can come aga-"

"I'm sure you'll be a very good boy for me," Cas whispered as he leaned in and kissed Dean, pressing against him as Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him closer.

The barely-there shiver was easier to feel now that he was so close, now that he knew what his praise did to Dean. And Cas wanted to tell Dean over and over again. How much he cared for him. What a good man he was. How much he'd done for Cas and the world.

How much Cas loved him.

end.


End file.
